Just because I care
by xstars-and-shadowsx
Summary: Rogue and Yukino have gotten really close over the past year. When Rogue is assigned a mission to destroy the dark guild known as Avatar, Yukino being worried about him decides to drop by his house. Rokino/RoYu oneshot.


Yukino walked slowly to Rogue's house. As she reached the door she paused trying to decide whether to knock or not. She let out a small sigh and lowered her head thinking.  
A request had come to Sabertooth asking for Minerva and Rogue to destroy a dark guild called Avatar. It was a surprise that they wanted those two specifically to take on the job but in a way, it did make sense. Rogue and Minerva were the strongest mages available at the moment in Sabertooth. As the master, Sting had to limit significantly the amount of missions he took, which also partly explains why he wasn't chosen along with Rogue. Not to mention that their magic would be really beneficial for eliminating dark guilds.

As these thoughts run through Yukino's brain, she curled her hand into a fist and proceeded to knock the dragon slayer's door. Soon, Rogue opened the door and faced the celestial wizard, the surprise evident in his face.  
"Yukino? What brings you here?"  
He definitely didn't expect her here. He was getting ready for the mission and he didn't expect visitors, much less Yukino. He thought she would be in the guild hanging out with Sting or Minerva.  
" I just thought to drop by before you go on that mission. I... I wanted to see you" she said quietly . She immediately turned away blushing a bit. Rogue stared at her for a moment taking in everything that had taken place. His face softened up and gestured her to come inside.

He and Yukino had gotten really close over this past year. Aside from the things all four of them did together, they would also spend a lot of time alone. Whenever Rogue wasn't in the company of his light counterpart he would be with Yukino (and sometimes with Minerva) They usually go for walks along with Frosch or doing Sting's paperwork whenever he is too really enjoyed her company. It was nothing compared to Sting's constant talking and bragging or Minerva's occasional bossiness. As of late, they were spending more and more time together ,going on missions or hanging out at their houses. Of course, Sting wouldn't let this go without the occasional teasing. His best friend just loved watching these two get flustered up. The times he and Minerva had encouraged him to ask out the celestial Mage were limitless. No matter what they said , though, Rogue was convinced that his feelings for Yukino were purely platonic. Sure he found her the most beautiful girl in the world, the best person to be around, a constant source of happiness in the guild and perceived her smiles as sacred... But that didn't mean he was in love with her...

Yukino entered his house and took a seat in one of his couches. As soon as she sat down Frosch flied into her lap. Rogue allowed himself a small smile at the sight. His exceed had always adored Yukino.  
Rogue quietly sat down next to her waiting for the celestial Mage to speak her mind. She was obviously worried about something. He could only guess it had to do with his mission. His eyes were glued to her anticipating her words. Yukino stared at the distance for a minute and decided to speak.  
" I hope I don't disturb you. You must have been getting ready for your mission" she said quietly avoiding to make eye contact with him.  
" Don't worry. I have already prepared my stuff. In fact. I was thinking of going to the guild later."  
" I see... So when will you guys leave?"  
" Around the afternoon.. In about three hours"  
She nodded and stared at the request that Rogue had placed on the table in front of them. She couldn't help but worry. It was the first time he was paired up with Minerva and they had to eliminate an entire dark cult all by themselves. Last time she encountered Zeref worshippers she lost everything... Her home, her parents, her sister... She could only hope that such a thing would not happen again... She shuddered a bit but she tried to shake these thoughts away. She stared at the exceed in her lap and gave a small smile. He was asleep. He must have been helping Rogue preparing his stuff. She gently petted his head and then turned to look at the man sitting beside her.

" Please promise me you'll be careful." She reached out for his hand and squeezed it. Rogue could feel his cheeks heating up at the gesture. He wasn't used to physical contact which caused him to blush whenever Yukino touched him. At least that's what he tries to convince know... since having developed feelings for the celestial Mage was out of the question.  
Rogue stared at their hands for a while. This certainly felt nice. Rogue could feel his heart beat faster just by that small gesture. He couldn't get it. How can something as trivial as hand holding cause him to react like this? Maybe Sting and Minerva were right... Then, all too slowly he squeezed her hand back. This surprised Yukino and looked at him stunned. He proceeded to lock eyes with her and smiled.  
Yukino took in a harsh breath and her face turned crimson. Rogue didn't smile often but when he did it was definitely a sight worth seeing. He saved those smiles for the most important people in his life like Frosch or Gajeel. And being the receiver of that warm smile of his made Yukino's heart flutter.  
" There's no need to worry Yukino. Minerva and I will be back in no time. It's not like I have never dealt with a dark guild before. Sting and I have destroyed a number of them over the past few years. "

She slowly nodded and then blushed as a certain thought entered her mind. He was still holding her hand. She moved her gaze at their linked hands. This actually felt right. Spending time with him, holding his hand... She always felt a certain amount of happiness and confidence whenever she was around the shadow dragon slayer. She couldn't really understand why before but now she knew. She had fallen for him. His soothing smile, his calm attitude, his intellect, his good looks... Everything about him made her heart throb like crazy. But she couldn't really hope that her feelings would ever be reciprocated. Last year even just for a second her heart filled with hope that her assumptions might be wrong. It was the time Frosch got lost and Sting. Yukino, Rogue and Lector were searching for him. Being emotionally unstable due to Froch getting lost Rogue had accidentally groped her . She couldn't do anything but stare at his hand which had a death grip on her breast. She was extremely flustered at this action. Rogue himself wasn't in a better state neither. He was frozen. He didn't make an effort to move away , he just stayed there holding her breast, hand sweaty and face crimson. It took a powerful blow from Sting in order to snap him out of it.  
She let out a small sigh and looked at the sleeping form of Frosch in her lap. She smiled and gently placed him next to her. She could feel Rogue staring at her but she didn't want to meet his gaze. Was there even the slightest of possibilities that he loved her back? He was nice to her, spend a lot of time with her, protect her... Maybe he could actually...No... How could anyone love someone like her? She only brought bad luck to people. He couldn't possibly like her. Her face darkened and tears started forming in her eyes.  
Just then she felt a hand wiping away her tears. Said hand cupped her cheek and gently forced her to lock eyes with the dragon slayer. Yukino couldn't utter a word. She just stared into his red eyes with shock and hope. His hand still rested on her cheek and she leaned into his touch closing her eyes and placing her own hand upon his.

"Yukino... What's wrong?" He said with worry.  
She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him. Rogue's face darkened. He could tell something was bothering her.  
"Nothing to worry about. I-It's j-just... " she lowered her head blushing. Should she tell him? That probably wouldn't be a great idea. The situation could turn out really awkward. "I-I care about you... a-and Minerva. I mean this is a dangerous mission a-and just the thought of something happening to you ... I wouldn't bear it... Rogue-sama I..uh.. You know I... W-What I am trying to say is..."  
Suddenly she felt someone kissing her forehead. More specifically Rogue. Her blush intensified and her head immediately jolted up. What just happened? She looked at him flustered. He smiled at her sympathetically a slight blush darkening his scar. She then noticed how close they were. She blushed even harder and tried to move away but Rogue's hand moved to her back and kept her firm.  
"L-let me go.." she said weakly.  
" I think we both know that's not gonna happen" he said calmly. Then his face turned serious."Yukino... There's something I want to tell you... "  
Yukino's heart beat like crazy. What did he want to tell her? Would he reject her! Or would he actually... No...Yukino mentally prepared herself for the first option and looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
" Yukino... I... "

At that moment someone knocked his door. They both paused and averted their attention to it. The dragon slayer let out a sigh and proceeded to open the door just to reveal Minerva.  
" Hey! Ready to go?" She said  
Rogue took a glance at the clock and then at Yukino .Three hours have passed already?  
Minerva peered into his house and spotted Yukino sitting on the couch. She smiled knowingly and let out a soft laugh.  
" Ok ok... Didn't mean to intrude. I'll just leave you two have at it for a few minutes. Rogue, I'll be waiting outside"  
She winked at Yukino and exited the door.  
"Guess I have to go now..." Rogue said sighing  
"Yeah..."  
" Yukino..."  
She immediately turned to him. She was surprised to see that he was actually blushing.  
" I was thinking... I-If you want to of course... You know... With the money I'll get from the reward... I-I ..could take you out for dinner" By now his face was completely red. He refused to meet her gaze and tried but ultimately failed to keep his calm composure.  
Yukino couldn't believe her ears... Did he just.. ask her out? A bright smile slowly formed on her face as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Rogue turned even more red from the contact, if that was actually possible, and slowly wrapped his arms around her. Yukino looked him in the eyes and tightened her grip around him.  
"I'd love to" she said. Unsure of what to do next she started leaning in closer to his face. She felt relieved when Rogue did the same. However, just as their lips were about to meet a loud knock on the door was heard once again.  
" Rogue! We.. really should get going!" Minerva shouted.  
The shadow dragon slayer just sighed and shook his head. He gently woke up Frosch and took his stuff. Yukino followed him to the door quietly. Before he opened it he turned to her and gave her a small peck on the cheek which caused Yukino to get flustered up.  
" As soon as I get back, we will pick up where we left of"  
Yukino nodded and smiled. She reached out and got a hold of his hand. It took him some time but he squeezed back. They stared at each other for a minute with soft smiles on their faces.

As they exited the door they came face to face with Minerva who had a smirk on her face.  
"About time you showed up. What have you been doing in there?" She teased.  
" Minerva-sama! N-Nothing.. We were just talking..." Yukino exclaimed  
"Whatever " she turned to Rogue. "Come on. Let's go. "  
Yukino waved them goodbye with a content smile on her face. She then started walking to the guild .She couldn't wait for Rogue to get back. And he was right... What was there to worry about anyways? Nothing would happen to him... right?


End file.
